


The Girl Next Door

by LittleMissAnnie



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, mentions of depression, mentions of torture, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: When Isabell moves to Washington DC, she had no idea how much her life is going to change. From meeting her new neighbor, to fighting her way back to her old self, this is a ride she won't ever forget.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Moving from Texas to Washington DC was quite the change, but one that Isabell needed. Being a country girl, moving to a city like Washington was slightly intimidating, but she was never one to shy away from a challenge. She knew that things worked differently in Washington, but she didn’t mind.

After the death of her parents, she had nothing tying her down to Texas, so a change of scenery was exactly what she needed. It took her a year to successfully take the leap, but now, there she was, and she was happy she had made that decision.

She had found the perfect little apartment near Lincoln Park. It was a one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment that was already furnished. Sure, the rent was a bit high, but nothing that she couldn’t afford.

Isabell parked her truck in front of the brick building, admiring it for a second through the windshield, before stepping out. Taking a quick look at herself in the side mirror, she pulled her dark brown hair up into a ponytail, smoothed her white t-shirt and black jeans over her curvy body, before placing a pair of black sunglasses over her dark brown eyes.

She made her way up to her apartment, thanks to the set of keys that were given to her by the realtor. When she opened the door, the place looked exactly like the photos she had seen, and she let out a sigh of relief. Looking around, she smiled knowing this was going to be her home.

Opening the windows to let some fresh air in, she turned back out of the building and to her truck to get the boxes that contained pieces of her life. She had decided that she wasn’t going to take anything that could remind her of what she left behind in Texas and that she would only carry what she could fit in her truck.

Isabell was on her last run, a couple of boxes in her arms and her view partially obstructed as she tried to rearrange them in her arms, when she felt the top box slipping. Trying to grab it, she eventually realized that it was going down no matter what she did.

She stood there with her eyes closed, waiting to hear a crashing sound that never came. When she opened her eyes, the box was secured safely in the arms of a man that had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen.

\- “Thanks.”

\- “No problem. Moving in?” – The man asked her, a smile on his lips, before placing it on the floor.

\- “Yeah.”

\- “Well, welcome to the building.”

\- “Thanks. I’m Isabell.” – She said, stretching her hand for him to shake, after placing the box she was holding down.

\- “Steve.”

And with that, Isabell decided that she had definitely chosen the right building to move into.


	2. Making New Friends

It has been a month since Isabell moved into her new apartment. The city life suited her, and she took every opportunity she had to explore the city, from walking around Lincoln Park to going shopping at the local farmer’s market. She had taken to the city as if she had lived there her whole life, even if sometimes her heart ached for Texas.

Isabell was locking the door to her apartment when she heard movement behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Steve locking his door as well.

\- “Hey stranger.” – She said, a smile on her lips.

\- “Hey. Isabell, right?”

\- “Yep. How’ve you been?”

\- “Good, thank you. How about you? Are you settled in yet?”

\- “I am, thanks. It didn’t take long. I haven’t seen you around.”

\- “Oh, well, busy with work. I haven’t been home in a while because of it.” – Steve told her.

Steve wasn’t lying. He had been away for a good part of the month on a mission to shut down a couple of Hydra hideouts. And the days he hadn’t been on the mission, he had been at Shield Headquarters preparing for it. It was a tricky one, with a lot of Hydra operatives pretending to be civilians. It hadn’t been easy to separate them but, in the end, they managed to do it.

However, what stood out from that mission wasn’t the fights or the hideouts going up in flames, sure those would stand out no matter what, but what stuck with him the most was a conversation he had with Natasha afterwards.

**_ Flashback _ **

_They were finally on their way back. Beaten, bruised, but alive. They had just taken down the last Hydra hideout and the Hydra operatives were being sent with a team of Shield agents to an undisclosed location. They were in the Quinjet, his support team resting in the back, him sitting next to Nat in the cockpit. They sat in silence until Nat spoke up._

_\- “So, I hear you have a new neighbor.” – She said, a smirk on her lips._

_\- “How do you even know that?”_

_\- “It’s my job to know things, remember? So, tell me about her.”_

_\- “There isn’t much to say. I met her once and that was it. The next day I was called in for this mission.” – Steve told her, shrugging his shoulders._

_\- “Well, I think you should invite her out for coffee. Be a friendly neighbor.”_

_\- “I see what you’re doing, Nat.”_

_\- “I’m not doing anything. I just think you need to have a life outside of Shield.”_

_\- “Like you?”_

_\- “Do as I say, not as I do.” – She replied, giving him a pointed look._

_\- “I’ll think about it.”_

_Nat didn’t push. She knew better than that. They fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the trip. But what Nat said kept replaying in Steve’s mind. Could he have a life outside of Shield? Could that even be possible? “I mean, Clint has.”, he thought, so why couldn’t he?_

** Present Day **

As much as Steve hated to admit it, Nat was right. He needed to have a life outside of Shield if he was going to keep his sanity. She hadn’t been the first person to tell him that tho. From Bucky to Sam, even Peggy had told him that before she passed away. And Fury had had that same conversation with him, after the mission briefing.

Thinking back, he had to admit they were right. He needed a personal life, even if it was just a friend that wasn’t affiliated with Shield.

\- “So, what are your plans for today?” – He asked Isabell.

\- “Oh, not much. I’m done with work for the day, so I was thinking of exploring the city a little bit. I was thinking of going to Memorial Park and just walk around, taking in the sights.”

\- “If you’d like, I could show you around. We could grab a coffee and just walk around the park for a while.” – Steve didn’t know why, but the anticipation of hearing her answer was making him more nervous than he should be.

\- “You wouldn’t mind?”

\- “No, not at all. So, what do you say?”

\- “I’d love to.” – She told him, smiling.

\- “Great. Just one thing. You’re not afraid of motorbikes, are you?” – Steve couldn’t help but smile when he saw Isabell shaking her head no, with a glim in her eyes.

He quickly went back to his apartment and came back out with a helmet. He handed it to Isabell and gestured for her to take the lead out of the building. Once on the street, he pointed out to his bike and they walked over to it.

Steve helped Isabell put her helmet on and the proximity of their bodies made Steve wonder. Jumping on his bike, he helped her hop on and told her to hang tight. He felt her wrapping her arms around his waist and he couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his lips or the warmth in his heart.

“That’s definitely different.”, he thought, while driving down the avenue towards Memorial Park, Isabell’s arms firmly wrapped around his waist, a smile on both their faces.


	3. You Matter To Me

It’s been five months since that walk around Memorial Park. After having coffee that day, and getting to know each other, every time that Steve was in town they would meet up and, slowly, things became serious between them. It wasn’t long before they began to develop feelings for each other.

Steve wanted to take it slow. Going on dates, spending time together, getting to know each other, making sure to build a strong foundation before going any further. Isabell was all for it, she was old school like that, and after rushing in past relationships, it felt right for them to take their time.

After just a few weeks of being together, Steve told her about his job. It still blew Isabell’s mind that he was an Avenger, not only that but Captain America himself. She knew his job was dangerous, but as long as he would come home to her, she could deal with the week-long missions and minor injuries he always seemed to come home with.

Steve had been away on a mission for the last couple of weeks but had called her that morning saying that he’d be home in the afternoon. She could tell by the sound of his voice that something was wrong but didn’t say anything. She could wait until he was home.

Making his way through his building, Steve couldn’t shake the feeling of failure inside of him. The mission had been a total bust and it was a miracle they even had made it out alive. All he wanted was to see Isabell.

Steve stopped in front of her door, taking deep breathes before knocking. When the door opened and he saw her standing there, with a smile that could light the darkest of nights, all his worries seemed to melt away.

Wrapping her arms around him, Isabell could feel his body relax under her touch. She knew it had been a rough mission, just by the way he held her close to his body. Pulling him inside the apartment, she led him towards the couch. Isabell knew that he would talk, all she needed to do was wait for him to be ready.

It took a while but eventually Steve told her all about the mission he had been on. Isabell heard him intently, asking a question here and there, mostly to make sure that he knew she was listening. Once he was done, she could see how much it bothered him that they failed the mission. No, not they, him. He always did that. Put all the responsibility of a mission on his shoulders, even when it wasn’t.

After the talk, they sat comfortably on the couch, in each other’s arms and just enjoying the moment. It was then that Steve made the decision he had been wrestling with for the past couple of months.

\- “Belle?”

\- “Hum?”

\- “I wanna ask you something.”

\- “Okay. What’s going on?” – Isabell asked, sitting up to look at him.

\- “This is going to sound old-fashioned, but… Will you be my girlfriend?” – He was nervous. If she says no, he was sure his heart would break beyond repair.

\- “I would love to.”

Isabell couldn’t stop smiling. She’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t thought about it, but they were taking things slow, so she didn’t say anything. Now, he had asked her, and she couldn’t be happier. And Steve was thinking the same thing. He wasn’t sure she would say yes, or if he should even ask her. After all, his job made it hard for him to have a serious relationship, but he was more than willing to give it a try if it meant that he could be with her.

Isabell kissed him, feeling him kissing her back and deepening the kiss until they were both out of breath. Steve kissed her again, this time with more passion, and when he felt her kissing him back with just as much passion, he couldn’t resist. Licking her lips to get access, he heard her moan and quickly slipped his tongue, battling hers for dominance.

Things heated up quickly and, it wasn’t before long, they were making their way towards Isabell’s room, where they would spend the rest of the day in each other’s arms and discovering every inch of one another’s body.


	4. A Reason To Fight

Life was good. At least, that’s what both Isabell and Steve thought. It has been six months since Steve had asked Isabell to be his girlfriend and things were going smoothly. Sure, dating an Avenger was challenging, Isabell was fully aware of that. From the missions that lasted weeks on end to the injuries he would return with afterwards, it was all part of their relationship. Isabell knew that it was hard work being with him, but she didn’t mind. He made it all worth it when he was home.

Steve was away on another mission, and if all went well, would be back in two days, when she once again felt sick. She had been feeling tired, nauseated, certain smells sending her straight to the bathroom. It was all starting to worry her, mostly because she had been feeling that way for the last three to four days.

Taking the day off from work, Isabell made her way to her doctor’s office. She needed to know what was wrong with her. It could be something as “simple” as a stomach bug or it could be something a lot more serious.

Sitting in her doctor’s office, she couldn’t stop smiling. The doctor had run a series of tests and had just told her the results. She was pregnant. Two and a half months pregnant to be exact and Isabell was beyond excited at the news.

It wasn’t until she was making her way back to her apartment that she realized what that meant for, not just her but, Steve as well. They hadn’t talked about kids or anything like that just yet, so she had no clue how he felt about it. Was he going to be happy? Or was he going to be upset about it?

Then another thought entered her mind. How would the super-soldier serum affect their child? She knew the effects it had had on Steve, he had told her all about the transformation and even showed her pictures of him before the serum, so will the serum affect the baby? And if so, in what way?

What had started as a happy discovery was now clouded by a shadow of uncertainty. She was happy but at the same time scared of all the things that could possibly go wrong. But, in the middle of all that, there was one thing that she was absolutely certain of: she was going to love and care for that child no matter what. Either with Steve or, in the worst case, alone.

The days had seemed to crawl by and even the nights felt longer than usual. By the time the morning Steve would be back came, Isabell was exhausted from all the worrying and not getting enough sleep. Steve would be home any minute and she knew she had to tell him, but she was scared of what that might mean for them.

Steve walked into Isabell’s apartment, feeling completely exhausted from another mission, only to find Isabell sitting on the couch. From where he was standing it was clear to him that she had been crying, the discarded tissues on the coffee table a dead giveaway.

He rushed to her side, worried that something might’ve happened during his absence and that she might’ve gotten hurt or threatened by someone. Sitting next to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, allowing her to breakdown.

It all caught up with her. The exhaustion plus all the worries surrounding their baby and Steve’s possible reaction to the news, it was just all too much for her in that moment. Isabell didn’t notice Steve coming in until she was safely wrapped in his arms, crying her heart out, fearing that that might be the last time she would be in her boyfriend’s arms.

Steve waited, not saying anything. Whatever it was that was bothering her, he knew she needed to let it out before he could ask her anything. He never saw her like that before and it scared him. He knew there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her and he could only hope he could help fix whatever it was.

He heard her breathing even out and felt her pulling away from him. Looking at her, he could see the worry in her eyes.

\- “Belle, what’s wrong?”

\- “There’s something I need to tell you.” – Isabell was scared, but she knew he deserved to know the truth.

\- “Okay. What is it? You know you can tell me everything, sweetheart.”

\- “I haven’t been feeling well the last few days, so I decided to go to the doctor and get checked out.” – She was on the verge of starting to cry again, but she held back her tears and took a deep breath.

\- “Belle, whatever it is, we’ll face it together. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

\- “Steve, I’m pregnant.” – She blurted out.

Steve wasn’t sure he had heard right, but when she gave him the ultrasound, he knew it was true. Isabell was pregnant, he was going to be a dad. He was in shock and didn’t know what to say. Up until then, they hadn’t talk about whether they wanted kids or not. He didn’t even know if it was safe for him to have kids due to the serum, but now there they were.

Isabell could see the shock in his face and the worry in his eyes. All the worries and fears that had been on her mind for the past two days were about to come true. This was it; this was the moment he was going to leave her and their unborn child. Because of that, his next reaction surprised her.

Laughing. It was all Steve could do. After the initial shock had passed, Steve couldn’t stop smiling and laughing. Pulling Isabell close, he kissed her repeatedly and kept telling her how much he loved her and their baby. Rubbing his hand on her belly, he heard her ask if he wasn’t mad. Kissing her again, he told her that he could never be mad at her for having his child.

He could see the relief wash over her and a smile appeared on her lips for the first time since he gotten home. But then Steve’s features change into one of worry. He remembered the serum and he needed to know how it would affect their child.

\- “Belle, we need to talk to Dr. Banner.”

\- “Why?” – Isabell was confused.

\- “Sweetheart, we need to be sure that the serum that runs in my blood doesn’t have an effect on our child. And Dr. Banner has been studying my blood ever since he joined the Avengers. If anyone is going to be able to tell us that everything is going to be alright with the baby is him.”

\- “That has been one of my biggest worries the past couple of days. If you think that Dr. Banner can help us, then we’ll talk to him. I just want our baby to be okay, Steve, that’s all.”

\- “Me too, sweetheart. And he will.”

Holding her close, Steve picked up his phone and dialed Bruce’s number. When he picked up, Steve asked if it was possible for him and Isabell to meet him the next day in his lab. Bruce agreed, hearing the worry in his voice. Before hanging up, Steve asked him not to tell anyone that they were coming in to see him, to which Bruce agreed.

Once that was taken care of, Steve and Isabell spent the rest of the day talking and making plans for the baby. Steve couldn’t stop smiling and decided to take her out to celebrate. He knew Isabell wouldn’t want to do anything fancy, but he also knew that an occasion like that deserved something special.

Two days later and Steve and Isabell were walking down the street having just finish dinner at the little Italian restaurant where they had their first official date. Steve kept admiring the beautiful woman he had by his side, the woman that was carrying his child and that had completely stolen his heart, almost bursting with happiness.

But it was short lived. Suddenly, Steve heard tires screeching and four SUV’s stopped close to them, with men jumping out of them and surrounding Steve and Isabell. Steve made sure that Isabell was behind him, getting ready to fight whoever dared come close to her.

Steve recognized the tattoo one of the men had in his forearm. “Hydra.”, he thought, before being attacked by two of the men. A fight broke out and, before he knew it, he had been separated from Isabell. He kept fighting to get to her, but it seemed that the more he fought, the further away from her he was.

Steve heard Isabell scream. When he looked over to where the scream came from, his blood froze. Isabell was being dragged away towards one of the SUV’s, kicking and scratching, before one of the men hit her, knocking her unconscious.

He tried, God knows he tried, but he couldn’t get to her before they speeded off, leaving him behind. He ran after the SUV as fast as he could but was met with bullets. Unfortunately for Steve, they had managed to get away and he was now desperate.

Standing in the middle of the road, after one of the bullets had hit him in his shoulder, he couldn’t help the scream of pure anger and fear that escaped his lips. He kept thinking why her? What could Hydra possibly want with her? The only conclusion he could come up with was that they were going to use her as leverage against him.

Picking up his phone, he called Nat and told her what had happened and that he needed help. She promptly agreed and told him she was gonna call everyone to meet them at his place. Steve could only hope that they could find her before she could get hurt.


	5. Don't Lie To Me

There wasn’t a sound to be heard in the room where Isabell was in. She had woken up and found herself strapped to a metal bed and completely alone. Isabell remembered what happened and soon began worrying over whether Steve was okay or not. She didn’t know how she had gotten there or who the men that had taken her were, but she knew one thing: Steve would find her.

She heard footsteps approaching. A tall man walked in the room and smiled at her, seemingly happy to see her awake. She wanted to ask why she was there, what they wanted with her, but decided against it.

The man stood next to her and checked the restraints, making sure they were secured, before speaking.

\- “My name is agent Parry. Do you know why you’re here, Miss Williams?”

\- “No.”

\- “You’re here because we believe you have information we require.”

\- “Is that so?”

\- “Yes, it is, Miss Williams. Now, you have two choices. We can do this the easy way, where we ask you some questions and you tell us what we want to know. Or we can do this the hard way.”

\- “And that is…”

\- “Well, we have our ways of getting you to tell us everything, Miss Williams. And make no mistake, we will have no problem in prying that information out of you.” – And with that, he showed her the blade in his hand.

\- “I’m sure you have me mistaken with someone else.” – Isabell told him, trying not to show him any fear, before seeing him picking up a folder from a table nearby.

\- “Isabell Williams. Moved here from Austin, Texas. Both parents deceased in a car accident by a drunk driver. Works as a tech analyst for a major Forbes 500 company. Started dating Captain America almost a year ago but only made it official around six months ago. Did I miss something?”

\- “All that shows is that you can make an internet search and have a spy inside of SHIELD, nothing else. So, congratulations on not being a complete moron.” – Even tho she was terrified, her Texan side was coming out. Her parents had raised her to be a strong woman and to always face her fears and that was exactly what she was going to do. She wasn’t going to let him know how scared she was.

\- “The hard way it is.”

Isabell didn’t have time to process what he had said. As soon as he said the last word, his fist collided with her face, almost making her pass out from the pain. Then, a second punch to the other side of her face. Still, Isabell didn’t let out a sound. She knew if she did, she would be giving him what he wanted. The only thing that was keeping her going was the thought of her child and how she needed to be strong for them both.

Back at Steve’s apartment, he was sitting in his couch, while Nat made quick work on his wound, pulling the bullet out and stitching him up, with the rest of the Avengers scattered around his living room, all trying to make sense of Isabell’s kidnapping.

Nat had called everyone, and they all got there as quickly as they possible could, dropping whatever they were doing to get there and help Steve find Isabell. Even Fury and Bruce were there.

The team had met Isabell a few months before. They had all been together in the compound for Wanda’s birthday and Steve had decided that it was time Isabell should meet his friends and teammates. By the end of the night, they were all convinced that Isabell was the perfect match for Steve and welcomed her into their crazy family.

And now she had been taken. Steve was sure he wasn’t the only one who wanted the men responsible torn to shreds. One look around the room and it was clear to him that the Hydra agents that were holding Isabell weren’t ready for what was coming their way.

Steve didn’t need to say anything. Looking at his friends, he saw everyone nodding at him before taking off, one by one, to make calls and try to find any leads that could take them to Isabell. Now, all he could do was wait for someone to come up with something. Now, the search for Isabell begins.


	6. Rescue Me (part 1)

Isabell lost track of time. She didn’t know if it was night or day, if it was still the same week or month. All she knew was that they didn’t stop. Day after day, they’d come, asking her questions she didn’t had the answers to and hitting her over and over again. This had been her day to day for the past two months.

There were three men. She knew their names by now: agent Parry, the one that first spoke to her and the most brutal of the three; agent Wallace, the one that looked at her with disgust and loved hitting her with his closed fists; and agent Khan, the caretaker, the one that fed her.

They would take turns in questioning her, each one with different techniques. While Parry would use blades, Wallace would use his fists. Khan was always kind to her, trying to convince her to tell them what they wanted before things got worse. But she knew better.

While during the day she would be beaten and cut, at night they would play music and city sounds to keep her from sleeping. They would stop the music for a few minutes, allowing her to think that she could rest, only to restart as soon as she would start falling asleep.

In the beginning she was defiant, doing everything she could to make them understand that she didn’t know anything, while still talking back. But after a while they broke her beyond repair. She still maintained that she didn’t know anything but was no longer defiant. Not after what they did.

She had been finally set free from the metal table but was thrown in a cell. It was just her and one of the agents for hours on end, agents Parry and Wallace taking turns. Agent Wallace had been hitting her all over her body, repeatedly between questions, until she let out an ear-piercing scream. Looking down, she saw blood running down her legs and staining the remains of her blue dress, the same dress she had been wearing when she was taken.

Agent Wallace asked for a medic using his radio, and soon one entered the room. Isabell knew what was happening and as soon as the doctor came in, she told him that she was losing her child. She saw the smile on agent Wallace, and she knew then that they were never planning on letting her live.

The doctor transferred her to an infirmary, were she stayed sedated for a few days. Once she was well enough, she was taken back to her cell. After that she didn’t fight them or bad mouthed them again. They had finally done what she swore they wouldn’t. They broke her.

Wallace had been beating her up for a while when she heard a commotion somewhere outside her cell. Isabell heard him ask on his radio what was going on and another voice telling him to run, that “they” had come for her. “They?”, Isabell thought, not knowing who the man was referring to, since after all that time she had completely lost hope that she would ever be found.

Isabell looked up and, through her swollen eyes, she thought she had seen a hint of fear in agent Wallace’s eyes. Wallace walked over to her and kicked her harder than he had ever done, just before he ran out of the room, trying to escape whoever it was that was coming for her.

She could hardly keep her eyes open, darkness starting to creep up on her. Letting out a deep sigh, she allowed it to overtake her consciousness. But just before that happened, she could have sworn that she had seen a man with a metal arm running past her door and a red, white and blue shield coming in the room.


	7. Rescue Me (part 2)

Two months. Two months and not a word on Isabell’s whereabouts. Steve was driving himself crazy with worry. The team didn’t give up, every chance they would get they would try and find clues to where Isabell was, interrogating Hydra agents and hacking into their files. But with little to no success.

After much insisting on Bucky and Sam’s part, Steve moved to the compound. He didn’t want to leave his apartment in case Isabell showed up, but he knew he couldn’t be alone. Fury offered to place a Shield agent there just in case and Steve was thankful for the offer.

It came out of nowhere. Nat had been on a mission for Shield with Clint when, while questioning a Hydra agent he mentioned Isabell. She tried getting more info from him, but when she couldn’t, she made the executive decision to take him with her and Clint back to the compound.

At the compound, Nat and Clint tried one more time to get some answers. Seeing that the man wasn’t going to tell them anything, she bowed her head and told him that she wished he would’ve spoken to them. Clint opened the door for them to walk out and there stood Bucky.

When Steve found out that Nat and Clint were bringing a Hydra agent that could possibly know where Isabell was, he wanted to interrogate him himself. He was almost out of the room when Bucky stopped him.

\- “Steve, stop.”

\- “I need to know, Bucky. That man knows something and I’m gonna make him tell me.”

\- “And you will never be able to live with yourself if you do. Of the two of us, you were always the good one, not me. Let me do this, Steve.”

\- “She’s my girlfriend, Bucky. I need to do this.”

\- “I know, but I also know that she wouldn’t want you to do it. Not you, not this way. Let me do this. Isabell is my friend, and I have no problem in doing what needs to be done. Trust me, brother. Whatever it is that he knows, I’ll find out. No matter what I have to do.” – And with that, Bucky left the room.

Steve knew Bucky was right. Sitting on a chair, he placed his head on his hands and openly cried. He missed her. He needed her, and their child, back. He needed to know she was okay. He could feel Tony’s hand on his shoulder, the one person who knew exactly what he was going through. They may buttheads on a lot of things, but Tony’s a good friend and knowing that he was there, helped Steve.

Lifting his head, he looked around the room: Tony was still standing by his side, his hand on his shoulder; Nat was with Clint and Fury going over some new intel they found during that last mission; Rhodes was on the phone as well as Sam; Wanda was bringing them sandwiches, her eyes red from crying; Vision was sitting on the couch, trying to hack into some Hydra files they had recovered; and he knew that Bruce was getting the infirmary ready for when they found Isabell, alongside Dr. Cho.

Steve never thought about how much Isabell had touched all their lives. Her kindness changed them all in one way or another. She didn’t care about what they did in the past, all she cared about was who they were in the present. And he couldn’t love her more for it.

Half an hour passed and Steve saw Bucky coming in the room, cleaning some blood from his hands and metal arm. He stood up and looked at his friend, hoping that he had managed to get something out of the man. When Bucky nodded, Steve felt a new sense of hope fill his heart.

Bucky told them what he had found from the agent and soon a plan was made to get Isabell. Everyone parted ways to get suited up. Bucky checked in on Steve, asking him if he was ready, to which Steve answered that he was ready to have his girlfriend back in his arms.

The team met up on the Quinjet, everyone more than ready to kick some Hydra ass and bring Isabell home.


	8. Fragile

Tired, beaten, bruised, but a sense of accomplishment filled them all. The team had been successful in rescuing Isabell. They had to fight their way through the Hydra compound, leaving a trail of bodies behind them before they found where Isabell was.

Steve was the one who had found the cell she was kept in and when he walked out of it with her in his arms, it was impossible for them not to feel sorry for Steve and Isabell. She was in bad shape, bruised and bloodied beyond recognition.

The trip back to the compound was silent, no one daring to say anything. Everyone was feeling the weight of what Hydra had done and their resolve of ending Hydra was stronger than ever. They all knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but they would do it. For Isabell, they would do it.

The team got to the compound and Isabell was quickly taken to the infirmary, Bruce and Dr. Cho ready to take care of her. Bruce asked them to wait outside while they checked on Isabell and made sure she was okay.

It was then that Steve made an unexpected revelation. Telling Bruce that Isabell was two and a half months pregnant when she was taken, he asked him to check if the baby was okay and to do all he could for them both. Bruce told him that he would do all he could and left to help Dr. Cho.

Steve sat on a chair, his head on his hands, Bucky and Sam sitting next to him to show him their support. No one left, they all wanted to be sure that Isabell and the baby were okay. Either sitting or standing around the room, everyone prepared to wait, their eyes glued to the door that led back to where Isabell was.

After what felt like an eternity, Bruce and Dr. Cho came out.

\- “Steve.” – Bucky nudged his friend.

\- “Is she okay?” – Steve asked, standing up.

\- “Isabell’s resting right now. We sedated her and she’s going to be okay, physically at least. She suffered multiple beatings, we found bruises in different stages of healing; she also has two broken ribs but those will heal up nicely.” – Bruce told him, hearing a sigh of relief coming from everyone around them.

\- “Captain, there’s something else you need to know.” – Dr. Cho stated with sad eyes.

\- “What is it? What’s wrong?”

\- “I’m sorry to tell you, Captain, but I examined Isabell and…”

\- “And?”

\- “I’m so sorry, Captain. She’s no longer pregnant. She must’ve suffered a miscarriage in the first few weeks of her captivity. I’m so sorry.” – Dr. Cho had tears in her eyes.

Steve sat back down, his legs not being able to support his weight. He couldn’t believe it. Their baby was gone. Tears ran down his face, Steve not caring and not bothering to try and clean them. How was he going to tell her?

One look around the room and Steve’s tears weren’t the only ones. Everyone was hurting now. What started as a moment of relief for Isabell had quickly turned into sorrow. They all had hope that she would be okay as well as the baby but now hearing that the baby was gone made everyone hurt.

Bruce led Steve to Isabell’s room, telling him that she needed to stay there for a few days until they saw that she was well enough to go home. He told him how sorry he was about the baby, but also that Steve now needed to focus on Isabell and help her recover. Steve simply nodded, not being able to say anything, not yet.

Sitting in a chair next to her bed, Steve held her hand and whispered to her that he was there. He would always be there, no matter what. He felt guilty. If only he had been able to protect her when they attacked, she wouldn’t be in the infirmary and they would still have their baby.

He spent the next five days in that chair, not leaving her side. Bruce and Dr. Cho would come in everyday to check on Isabell and give her medication, giving him words of encouragement each time.

Isabell could hear an annoying beeping sound coming from her left. She wanted to turn it off, but every time she tried to raise her hand, she felt something holding it down. Struggling to open her eyes, when she finally did, was blinded by a white light. Moaning against it, she heard someone call her name. Trying once again, this time she was met with a pair of blue eyes.

Steve was almost asleep, his head laying on the bed and his hand on top of hers, when he heard her. Lifting his head, he looked at her and saw her eyes flutter. Calling her name, he leaned over her, so his face was just above hers. That’s when he saw it. Her beautiful brown eyes were looking back at him.

He whispered her name, making sure not to scare her, as he pressed the call button to get Bruce or Dr. Cho. His eyes had tears in them, and he could see tears starting to gather in hers as well. Steve kissed her softly, stopping just as he heard the door opening and Bruce coming in.

Bruce saw Isabell awake and called for Dr. Cho. He asked Steve to wait outside while they checked Isabell out. Steve did as told, after kissing her forehead. Once outside the room, he started thinking how he was going to tell her about the baby. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she deserved to know.

Steve was called back in the room after a while by Bruce. He listened to Bruce telling him and Isabell how she was doing and what to expect from that point on, regarding her recovery. He told them the extent of her injuries and all the progress that was made on her part. The one thing he didn’t tell Isabell was about the baby, following a request made by Steve.

Once they were alone, and Steve made sure that Isabell was okay, he got ready to tell her the news.

\- “Belle, there’s something I need to tell you. It’s about the baby.” – What she said next, made him feel even worse than he had been feeling.

\- “I know. The baby’s gone.”


	9. Stronger

It was a hard road to recovery. Physically, Isabell had a clean bill of health, mentally, however, was a different story. Nightmares plagued her nights, and the days weren’t any easier. Songs would take her back to the compound, making her shake in fear; loud noises made her flinch as well as sudden movements. Isabell knew she couldn’t keep living that way, she was tired of feeling helpless, so she made the only logical decision. Well, at least for her it was logical.

Taking advantage that they were temporarily living in the Avengers compound, and that Steve was away on a mission, she caught up with Nat in the gym.

\- “Hey, Nat.”

\- “Hi, Isabell. What’s up?” – Nat asked, walking away from the punching bag she had been hitting for the past hour.

\- “You got a second? I want to ask you something.”

\- “Sure. Is everything okay?”

\- “Yeah, I mean, sort off.”

\- “Isabell, what is it?”

\- “I want you to train me. I want to learn to defend myself in case something happens again.”

\- “Are you sure?”

\- “I’m sure. Just don’t tell Steve, please.”

\- “I’m gonna ask you again. Are you sure? He’s bound to find out, sooner or later.”

\- “I’m sure, Nat. I’m tired of feeling helpless. And when the time is right, I’ll tell him.”

\- “Okay, then. If that’s what you want.”

\- “It is. Thanks Nat.”

Nat understood why Isabell wanted to learn how to fight. She could see that what had happened to her had taken its toll and if she could help her feel stronger, then so be it. She wasn’t a big fan of hiding it from Steve, but she understood. After all, it wasn’t as if they were doing anything illegal.

Within a month, Isabell had become a good fighter. Not “Natasha good”, but close enough. Nat was sure that, if Isabell were ever in a situation where she needed to protect herself, she’d be more than capable of. But Nat and Isabell weren’t ready for what was about to happen.

Steve came back early from a meeting at Shield Headquarters. Walking by the gym on his way to the gear room to get his uniform and shield, he heard Isabell’s voice taunting Nat. Thinking that was weird, he went inside and what he saw stopped his heart. Nat and Isabell were on the mats, fighting each other as if their lives depended on it.

He rushed over and as he got closer to the two women, he saw Isabell throwing Nat on the floor and smiling. Steve was confused and decided to speak up. Asking both what was going on, he saw Isabell get flustered. It was obvious to him that he wasn’t supposed to know whatever what was going on just by her reaction. He saw her helping Nat up and Nat quickly excusing herself, leaving them alone.

Isabell tells him that she had began training with Nat and that it had been doing so for the past month. Steve couldn’t believe she would go behind his back like that. Telling her so, he heard her saying that she knew he wouldn’t agree and that was why she asked Nat. She was tired of not being able to protect herself properly and that was why she had talked to Nat about it.

Steve still had a hard time fully understanding why she was doing that, and soon an argument erupted between them. Steve told her that he would always protect her and what she answered in return made his heart break.

Furious that he wouldn’t understand the reasons why she did what she did, she quickly answered that he didn’t protect her the last time and because of that she lost their baby, before storming out of the gym.

Standing in the middle of the gym, Steve couldn’t move. Her words cut him like a knife, and he wasn’t sure what that meant for their relationship. Finally moving out of the gym, he found Bucky still in the gear room getting his things.

One look and Bucky knew something had happened. Asking Steve if everything was okay, he was met with a look that could break the hardest of hearts. He heard Steve tell him what was going on and what had been said between him and Isabell. Bucky knew that Steve was hurt, but he understood Isabell’s side. He also knew she didn’t really mean what she had said.

Bucky tried to make Steve understand where Isabell was coming from and how she had been feeling after all that happened. It was clear to everyone around them that she had been having a hard time dealing with everything, and that they all had seen a great improvement in the past month, and Bucky now knew why that was.

Steve seemed calmer and, even tho he still had some reservations about it all, he decided to give it time before jumping to anymore conclusions. After getting his uniform and shield and throwing it in his duffel bag, he walked out of the gear room, only to be stopped by Nat. Feeling a pat on his back, he saw Bucky walking away, knowing that Nat was about to lay some hard hearing truths on him.

They didn’t say anything for a moment, until Steve broke the silence by asking how Isabell was doing regarding her training. Nat told him that she was a natural and that she clearly needed it to be able to start to move forward. Steve wasn’t sure what to do with this information. Nat also said that, whatever it was that they fought about, he needed to know that Isabell had been feeling helpless before the training and that now she was stronger and was on her way to recover from everything.

Steve didn’t say anything, he simply nodded before walking away. He went to their room, Isabell standing by the window, clearly still mad at him. Steve walked over to the closet, picked up a few things and threw them inside his duffel. Telling her he had a mission and that he would be away for a couple of weeks, he said his goodbyes and left.

It hurt him not being able to kiss her goodbye, but they were both hurt, and it wouldn’t do any good if he did. He walked out of the compound and towards the Quinjet that was waiting to take him away. Hopefully, the distance would be good for them, it would give them both time to think and analyze what lead them there. Hopefully, when he returns, they can start over and things get better. Hopefully, if he returns…


	10. No Matter What

Isabell was still training every day, either with Nat or alone. Everyone saw the improvement in her mental health, herself included, due to it. She was on the gym training when Clint walked in.

\- “Hey, kiddo.”

\- “Oh, hey Clint. What’s up?”

\- “Just checking in. How are you?”

\- “I’m okay. Just working out. You?”

\- “I’m good. Listen, you got a second?”

\- “Sure. What’s going on?”

\- “I just wanna know how things are between you and Cap. Have you guys talked?”

\- “No, we haven’t. After our fight, he left for a mission, so…”

\- “Look, I’m just going to go straight to the point, okay? It’s hard for him to know that he couldn’t protect you. Seeing you training with Nat, I guess was a reminder of that. He loves you, Isabell. You should’ve seen him when you were taken. The man was a wreck. He would openly cry in front of us, and you know that’s definitely not his style.”

\- “I love him too, Clint. I never stopped. But I couldn’t keep feeling the way I was feeling anymore. I needed to do something, and I hoped he would’ve understood that. I know I should’ve told him about the training, and that’s on me, but he didn’t even try to see where I was coming from.”

\- “I’m sure he does understand, he was just blindsided. You’re right, you should have told him, but now it’s not the time to dwell on that. Now you need to decide what you wanna do. Do you still wanna be with him, or do you wanna take some time and figure things out on your own?”

\- “I want to be with him, Clint. With all my heart.”

\- “That’s what I thought. So, you know what you have to do right?”

\- “I do. Thanks, Clint. For everything.”

And with that, Isabell saw Clint smile at her and leave the gym. She stayed at the gym, thinking back on their argument and on what she needed to do when Steve returns. She didn’t wanna lose him, she loved him, but she also knew that that mission he was on had been a blessing in disguise, giving them time to think and reflect on everything. Isabell knew what she wanted, and she was going to make sure Steve did too.

The next day she woke up to pounding on her room door. Getting up, she walked over to the door, but before she could open it, the door swung open and a worried Wanda rushed into the room. Asking her what was wrong, she saw Wanda lower her eyes before telling her what she never wanted to hear.

Somehow, Steve had gotten shot and was in bad shape. His team was taking him to Shield’s hospital and there was already a Quinjet on its way to the compound to pick her up. Isabell was shocked. Something she never really worried about was Steve getting shot. He was always so careful, using his shield to make sure he was safe from bullets, not to mention the super-soldier serum would help him heal fairly quickly. How on Earth did he get shot to the point where he actually needed a hospital?

Getting dressed as fast as she could, she made her way to the helipad just as the Quinjet landed. The trip to the hospital was quick, but for Isabell, it felt as if it took a lifetime. She knew they were going as fast as possible but still it felt like they weren’t going fast enough.

At the hospital, Isabell was met by Bucky and Dr. Cho. Dr. Cho told her that Steve was going to live but his body was going to need time to recover, and that as soon as she could see him, Dr. Cho would send someone to take her to him.

Isabell thanked the doctor and then turned her attention to Bucky, who looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. Asking him what happened, she heard Bucky explain to her how they fell into a trap and that Steve had been shot trying to protect a Shield agent that was already wounded. He didn’t have his shield with him because it was Bucky who had it. Bucky said that he still tried to protect Steve but was too late.

Isabell heard Bucky apologizing to her for not being fast enough and for not being able to protect Steve, to which Isabell answered that it wasn’t his fault and that she wasn’t mad at him. She knew it was just a matter of time before Steve would get seriously hurt, after all it was always a possibility in his work. She just wished it wasn’t this bad.

A nurse showed up then and told Isabell that she could see Steve. Squeezing Bucky’s hand, she followed the nurse to Steve’s room, walking past a few rooms that had some of Steve’s support team in them. She could see it had been bad, just by the extent of the injuries on those agents.

Standing outside his room, she took a few deep breaths before going in. When she finally did, she saw him resting as if he was just asleep. She heard the nurse saying he was in a medical induced coma, so his body could heal as fast as it could. Isabell nodded and sat on the chair next to his bed, after kissing his forehead and letting him know she was there.

All she could do now was wait. “We have the worst luck ever, don’t we Cap?”, she whispered, holding his hand just as the nurse left. Isabell made herself comfortable, determined in not going anywhere. He stood by her when she was in the hospital and afterwards, it was her turn to be there for him. She would wait for as long as it would take him to come back to her. Nothing else mattered.


	11. All That Matters

Three weeks. Three weeks of uncertainty. Three weeks of bad hospital food, of five-minute showers in the room’s bathroom, of sleeping on a chair, of round-the-clock visits. Three weeks of praying that he would be okay.

Isabell hadn’t left his side. Hours had turned into days which turned into weeks. All she could do was wait for him to wake up. Dr. Cho told her that his wound was healing but he still hadn’t woken up. Isabell would talk to him every day, telling what the team was up to, hoping that that would help him wake up, but nothing seemed to help.

She was reading the same sentence of her book for the tenth time when she thought she had heard something. Looking over to Steve, she saw him perfectly still, just like he had been the past few weeks. Brushing it off, she went back to her book.

Then, she heard it again. Placing her book down on the side table, she got up and got closer to him. That’s when she heard him. Steve was calling her name. With tears in her eyes, she pressed the call button and started talking to him, coaxing him to open his eyes.

Isabel heard the door open and Dr. Cho walked in, asking if everything was alright. Isabell told her that she heard Steve calling her name, and almost as if on cue, they heard Steve saying it again. Dr. Cho examined Steve and asked him to try and open his eyes, along with some other commands.

Steve followed every command that Dr. Cho asked of him, except opening his eyes. He could hear them asking him to do it, but he felt so tired that opening his eyes felt like wanting to force a mountain to move. Steve heard Isabell’s voice and was relived to know that she was still there.

Trying once more to open his eyes, he struggled against the bright lights in the room. Giving it a second, he allowed his vision to adjust and looked directly at Dr. Cho. She smiled and looked over to his left, saying he was okay. It was then that Steve saw her. Isabell looked exhausted but was smiling, clearly happy to see him awake.

Steve stretched his hand the best he could in her direction and quickly felt her hand in his, squeezing it. There were tears in her eyes and he could hear her telling him how much she loved him. With a coarse voice, he whispered the same.

It took a couple more days for Steve to be able to stay wake for more than just a few minutes at a time. By then, he was well on his way to be fully recovered and it was Dr. Cho’s belief that he could be transferred to the compound for the remaining of his recovery.

Isabell was helping Steve put some clothes on when he stopped her. Grabbing her hands to get her attention, he rested his forehead on hers before speaking. He told her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for what had been said during their last argument. Steve said that he understood where she was coming from and that she was right when she said that she needed the training and that it was helping her. He apologized again and kissed her forehead.

Isabell was grateful for what he had said and apologized as well, saying that she didn’t mean what she had said about him not protecting her and that she should’ve told him about the training. She could only hope that they could move on from it and start fresh, to which Steve agreed before kissing her softly. Now they could move forward and hopefully have a major-drama-free life.


	12. A Million Dreams

One year. One year since Steve got shot. One year since Isabell had been taken. One year since they lost their unborn child. It wasn’t an easy year in the slightest. Between missions that were extended far past their initial timeline, fighting Hydra, friends getting hurt, it had been one hell of a year.

Steve and Isabell were stronger than ever, and Isabell had even began working for the Avengers as their mission tech support for when Tony wasn’t available. They were happy and it was clear for everyone around them.

It was Isabell’s birthday, and everyone had met up at the compound to celebrate. Steve, with the help of Wanda, Natasha and Maria, had planned her birthday party and had a very special surprise for her. It was something he had been thinking about ever since he got shot and he didn’t want to waste any more time.

Pulling Isabell from the party, he walked her out to the back lawn. He knew everyone was watching and it only made him more nervous.

\- “Happy?” – Steve asked Isabell, trying to keep his nerves at bay.

\- “Very.”

\- “Do you know how much I love you?”

\- “Do tell.” – Isabell smirked playfully at him.

\- “Belle, you’re my light in the darkness. You’re everything I ever wanted and, after everything we’ve been through, I’d be insane to ever let you go. So, Isabell Williams, will you give me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?” – And with that, Steve dropped to one knee and opened the small ring box he had been hiding in his pocket all day and night.

Isabell had tears in her eyes. She bent down and kissed him, saying yes. She loved him with everything she was and there was no way she would ever say no. But she had something she needed to tell him.

\- “Steve, there’s something you need to know.”

\- “What is it, sweetheart?”

\- “I’m pregnant.”

Steve grabbed her waist and lifted her up in the air, his heart bursting with happiness. Not only was he going to get married to the woman that had stolen his heart, but they were going to have a baby as well. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten after all those years in the ice.

Who would’ve guessed that he would eventually marry the girl next door?


End file.
